


Got Your Back

by hunters_retreat



Series: A Pretty Enough Story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, mentions of past Adam/Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Stop already!” Keith yelled at the team.  Coran looked on with wide eyes but the rest of the team looked guilty.  “Stop trying to get me naked!”





	Got Your Back

 

“Has anyone seen him in shorts?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t think so,” Pidge answered quietly.

Keith rounded the corner to find three of the Paladins huddled together.  They stopped talking and Keith stared at them for a moment.  “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Lance answered as he put his hand over Hunk’s mouth to keep the Yellow Paladin from saying anything.

“Uh hu.  So, we have drills to run?”

“Right!  Right.  Drills.  Let’s go guys,” Lance said as he pulled Pidge and Hunk after him to get to their lions.  Keith let out a deep breath and sighed to the ceiling.  He walked quickly back to the hangar where Black was waiting.

“I bet Shiro didn’t have to deal with this when he was your primary Paladin,” Keith said to the lion.  Whatever response he thought he might get from Black was certainly not the amusement he felt from the great beast. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Black.”

He was more than grateful to be back in the pilot seat though.  Piloting was easy.  Leading a team of teenage space cadets was not.

 

***

 

“I think this is a job for our fearless leader,” Lance announced as soon as the question was raised.

“What?”

“I said – “

“Actually, I think as the Blue Paladin, it should be my task,” Allura announced.  “Blue’s home is the water, after all.  I will represent Voltron in this.”

Keith looked at the Princess and when she smiled confidently at him he nodded.  “Alright.  We’re here if you need us.”

They’d all learned long ago to keep a set of clothes for just about any occasion they could think of in their lions.  Allura came out a few minutes later in a short sleeved wet suit. 

They cheered her on as she dove into the crystal-clear waters of the lake, but Keith was puzzled by the frown on Lance’s face.  Lance leaned over to Pidge and it was only because of his Galra hearing that he could hear what he said. 

“We really need to get Allura in on our plan.”

Pidge nodded and they both looked over at Keith at the same time.  His eyes thinned slightly and they both turned red in the face.

He needed to keep a watch over them.

 

***

 

“Hey Keith, do you need help zipping your-”  Keith slammed the door on Lance’s face.

 

***

 

“You could probably use some lotion on your b- “ He walked away before Pidge could try to get his shirt off.

 

***

 

“I really do think it would be best if we had a full visual record of each Paladin for the record, in c –“ He left the room before Allura and Coran could get any further in their explanation on why he needed to strip off his clothes and let them take photographs.

He was going to kill Lance.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry, Keith!  I’ve had such butterfingers lately.  Here, let me help you get your shirt off.”

“Stop already!” Keith yelled at the team.  Coran looked on with wide eyes but the rest of the team looked guilty.  “Stop trying to get me naked!”

“Did I come at a bad time?”

Keith turned around to glare at Shiro who was watching with an amused grin at the antics of the team.  Keith wasn’t happy.  He was soaked with some sort of juice and it wasn’t the first time.  He hadn’t understood what they were doing at first but now he did.  He just didn’t know why.

“Please tell me they pranked you when I was with the Blade because otherwise this makes no sense.”

Keith stalked out of the dining area the Paladins shared and to the open halls of the Atlas.  He didn’t know what they were playing at but he needed some space.

He heard footsteps coming behind him and he didn’t need to turn to know who had come running after him.

“They’re trying to get you naked?” Shiro asked with a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes.  “I have no idea what they’re doing.”

“You don’t?”

“You do?”

Shiro stopped Keith in the corridor and pulled him over to an empty side passage.  “Look, you surprised everyone when you told them you had a soulmark.  I don’t think they’ve met anyone with a mark but they know it’s rude to ask.”

“You have one.”

“And you made sure they wouldn’t ask me, didn’t you?”

Keith looked away but Shiro gripped his shoulder tightly.  “They’re just trying to see it.  I told them to stop.  You should be safe around them now.”

Keith smiled.  “Thanks.  I was starting to worry about getting out of the shower.”

Shiro laughed.  “They are pretty determined.  They kept bothering me about it too.”

“What did you tell them?”

“The truth.  That it was none of their business unless one of them suddenly thought they were your soulmate.”

“Thank you.”

“You know I’ve got your back, Voltron Leader.”

Keith smiled at that and knocked his shoulder into Shiro’s as they left the passage and began to walk through the Atlas.  “Just as I’ve got yours, Captain.”

Shiro seemed to realize where Keith was headed.  “Wanna spar?”

Keith grinned as he unconsciously picked up his pace.  “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
